


A Bound Tiger

by obsessivefangirl



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Knifeplay, M/M, PWP, Sexy Times, Smut, Suit Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivefangirl/pseuds/obsessivefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can I please have suit!porn and knifes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bound Tiger

Jim Moriarty stood, leaning against the open doorway to their bedroom, his eyebrows raised as his dark eyes raked slowly down his sniper’s bound naked body. His gaze catching along the lines of the other man’s defined chest, along the length of his muscular arm and down to his crotch. He loved to see his tiger all tied up just like a real pet. Sebastian glared back at him, pulling against the restraints with a snarl, his wrists already raw and red.

Running his hands down his pristine suit, his fingers caressing the smooth designer material with a knowing smirk, Jim strolled closer to their king sized bed. His eyes flashing with anticipation as he looked over his toy for the night.

“Hello, Sebastian… You’re looking a bit tied up.” He teased, chuckling at his own joke as he ran his fingers along the edge of the bed, brushing against the majestic purple silk of their bedsheets.

“It’s a shame really,” He continued, his lower lip pouting out as he looked down at the obvious bulge in his trousers, pretending to be upset. “I really need someone to help me out, darling.”

During his speech Sebastian didn’t say anything, biting down into the flesh of his tongue to stop the stream of obscenities from slipping out. His light blue fixed on the insane man was he slid seductively along the bed towards his naked body, completely helpless to the other man’s advances.

As Jim moved closer to him, his steps carefully judged and calculated, his eyes never leaving his sniper’s, Sebastian growled. He wanted out of these restraints. He wanted to grab his employer and rip that stupid poncy suit off of him. He felt ridiculous tied to the bed completely nude as Jim circled him in his expensive suit, his hair slicked back and his nails perfectly manicured, looking as though he’d just stepped out of an advert from vogue.

“Untie me.” He ordered shortly, glowering defiantly at Jim. He wasn’t going to let the criminal play games with him tonight. No, tonight he was going to be in control.

“No.” Jim replied simply with a shake of his head, slashing Sebastian’s short lived dreams with a single seductive smile.

“Tonight…” He purred, as he climbed softly onto the bed, reaching over to ran his hands teasingly along the sniper’s body. “Tonight I’m in charge, tiger.”

Sebastian froze at the feel of the other man’s fingers dusting across his stomach, his pulse quickening as Jim continued to trace down lower, teasing the hairs just above his cock. Swallowing, the sniper did his best to ignore the tickling feel of the other man trailing lower and lower, his cock starting to twitch in anticipation betraying the annoyed image that the elder man was trying to maintain.

Oh god, he wanted Jim’s hands to go lower…. But they didn’t, instead Jim just laughed, pressing a kiss to the blonde man’s chest and bouncing off the bed. “I’m not going to be nice tonight, Sebby!” He promised as he rose gracefully from the bed, moving over to the chest of drawers across from the bed, his clothed hips swaying just to taunt the other man.

Aware of the heated gaze of his sniper, Jim riffled through the top drawer, pawing through the little toys they owned until he came across the perfect tool. A small hand held knife. Turning it over in his hands, feeling the heavy weight of the cool metal resting in his palms, the criminal grinned, baring his teeth in a shark like manner. Yes, this would do perfectly.

“Unless you start to behave, Sebastian, I’ll have to punish you.” He warned in a dangerously soft tone, running his thumb along the sharp blade of the knife as he turned to watch the other man struggling on the bed. His pupils engulfing his light steely blue eyes, and his cock now fully erect at the sight of the insane Irish man grinning over at him, his fingers toying with the blade.

“Punish me then.” He challenged, his body speaking for him before his mind could interject.

Chuckling, Jim nodded, “If you insist.” He purred, walking purposefully towards his bound sniper and climbing onto the bed. Leaning over, his breath catching as the sniper pushed up hard enough to cause the whole bed to creak and just press his lips to the criminal’s for a second before the still completely clothed man pulled away with a smirk.

“Not so soon.” He chided, leaning over and slowly pressing the knife to the taller man’s throat as a warning. “You don’t do anything unless I give you permission to.” He continued as he put more pressure on the blade, a trickle of blood falling down the sniper’s bared neck as he stared back into the criminal’s dark gleeful eyes.

Sebastian nodded reluctantly, and Jim giggled, “There’s a good boy.” He complimented, his voice light and breathy, as he pulled the knife away, dragging it down the other man’s test before placing it gently on the bed besides them. 

Leaning back into the bed, his shoulder digging into the soft mattress beneath him, he stared at Sebastian, waiting for the other man to do something. The sniper did nothing, just raised his chin, the crimson streak of blood still glimmering on his vulnerable neck, and stared defiantly up at the ceiling.

Disappointed, Jim snarled, snatching the knife and slicing through the muscular panes of the other man’s chest in one swift viper like movement. His eyes were burning angrily. “I said I’m in charge.” He hissed, “So look at me.”

This time Sebastian did look over at him, his jaw clenched.

“Good.” Jim complimented, before sliding up and crawling over to his sniper, “Oh my, my, dear, you do look angrily,” He whispered, mouthing his way along the man’s thigh, leaving a trail of hot open mouthed kisses along his bared skin, feeling the muscles tensing under his soft pink tongue, “Perhaps it’s time I give you a treat.”

Sebastian looked down at him confusion and lust clear behind his stormy blue eyes. He watched, mouth dry, as Jim continued to lick up his thigh, coming closer and closer to his crotch. Then suddenly stopped, his lips just millimetres from the other man’s erection.

“How much do you want me?” He murmured, his head nestled between the other man’s thighs, his shallow breathing tickling the sniper.

“A lot.” Sebastian admitted, his voice a low growl from deep within his throat. At the moment he didn’t care about his pride, he just wanted Jim. “I want you so bad, Jim, it hurts.”

With a low chuckle, smiling at the confession, Jim finally took the other man into his mouth. Kissing along the length of his erection tortuously slowly, his hands running along the sniper’s tight balls as his lips closed around the head of Sebastian’s red hard cock.

Instinctively the sniper bucked forwards with his eyes clenched shut, his arms tugging against the metal restraints around his hands as he attempted to reach down to knot his hands into Jim’s hair. Growling out of annoyance as the criminal pulled away from him with a gleeful expression, cooing, “What did I tell you, Tiger? I’m in charge.”

Sebastian merely nodding, watching the other man’s talented mouth as they formed the chiding words, agreeing with Jim so that he’d return to his erection which was now twitching, wet and sensitive to the cold air of their bedroom.

“Yes, boss.”

Jim smirked, but didn’t move back Seb’s crotch, instead moving upwards with his hands trailing along the other man’s naked body to claim the sniper’s open lips. Licking and biting the soft swollen flesh, the other man unable to defend himself from the assault on his mouth and moaning lightly as his employer sucked harshly on his bottom lips.

Eyes darting open at the feel of expensive designer material rubbing against his crotch, Seb gazed at his fully clothed boyfriend in a mixture of desire and irritation.

“Aren’t you going to take that fucking thing off?” He asked, his low throat scratching the back of his throat.

Jim paused, seeming to think about the question before shaking his head, a playful glint in his eyes. “No, I don’t think so.”

“Well then it’s going to get dirty.” He growled back, thrusting his hips forwards against the other man’s clothed groin to prove his point.

Jim rolled his eyes, trust his sniper to think practically while tied to his own bed with his fully clothed boyfriend rutting against him. “I’ll get it cleaned, Idiot. Besides it’s not like I only have one suit, Tiger.”

His own erection tight against the material of his trousers, Jim thrust forwards, matching his sniper’s rhythm as he leaned back in to attack the other man’s mouth. Sebastian had been about to say something sarcastic back but his words were cut off as the the eager Irish man suddenly latched onto his lips again, nipping and licking and sucking and kissing as he wiggled against the sniper’s naked flesh, creating just the right amount of friction to pull a moan from the elder man instead.

“Oooh, Sebby!” He mewled, tearing his lips away from the biting kiss and down the other man’s jawline, sucking at the flesh of his neck. His tongue darted out, tasting the dried blood stain.

Sebastian’s eyes fluttered shut as he gave in completely, letting his body move instinctively, his erection rubbing harshly against the material of Jim’s own clothed erection, his mouth falling open as he panted.

“Hmm… good boy.” Jim complimented, hands running down Sebastian chest as he leaned back to take in the glorious sight of his aroused sniper as he rutted forwards into the air, hands still fighting against the bindings.

“You’re so beautiful, darling…” He continued, his lips joining his exploritary hands, licking along the scar material and tasting the crimson trail down his muscular stomach from the cut he’d inflicted earlier. The wound was still sensitive, the criminal’s hot breathe and lips pulling the edges apart and making the sniper wince in pain. “Fuck…” He groaned in response, fists tightening in the silk covers as his eyes scrunched shut.

Giggling, Jim pulled away, his lips red with Sebastian’s blood. “Tasty too!” He murmured appreciatively, his tone amused as his hands flew down to rub his palm against the other man’s cock, feeling it twitch under his hand. 

“Come for me.” He ordered, his tone soft and sensual yet demanding as he rubbing harder against the other man.

Sebastian nodded, his jaw clenched tight as he tried to relieve some the pressure building in his groin, rutting forwards against Jim’s had, his teeth digging into this red abused lips. “Yes, sir.” He murmured finally letting go with a low growl, spasming against the silk of the bed, his knuckles white and breathing shallow, coming out in rough pants.

Grinning as he watched his sniper, his own erection pulling painfully tight against the material of his ludicrously expensive trousers Jim came with a short whine, throwing his head back and closing his eyes.

Both men shaking as they recovered from their orgasm, Jim smiled blissfully, curling up against his bound boyfriends body with a soft happy purr.

“I love you, ‘Bastian.” He murmured.


End file.
